yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine ran away from home/Aladdin's love at first sight/Vouching for Jasmine
Here is how Aladdin first got his eyes on Jasmine in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. That night, a shadowy figure walks through the garden. It was Jasmine in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, then begins to climb it. She is tugged from behind by Rajah. Jasmine: Oh, I’m sorry, Rajah. But I can’t stay here and have my life lived for me. I’ll miss you. She begins to climb again, and is helped up by Rajah, who begins to whine and whimper. Jasmine: Goodbye! So, Rajah watched as Jasmine dissappears form the palace walls away from home. The very next morning, Mickey and his friends were blending in the marketplace while watching Aladdin and Abu. Mickey Mouse: Aladdin, don't you think you're taking your own life of thievery really far? Your mother is too concern about your wellbeing and safety, that's all. Aladdin: Well, to be fair, Mickey, me and my ma are very poor and we don't have the money to buy any food since ma's selling rugs. Besides, I'm capable of living the life my way, and not hers. Mickey Mouse: Okay, if you say so, Aladdin. Aladdin: Okay, Abu. Go! So, Abu dips over the edge and looks at the Proprieptor. The Proprieptor: (to passing crowd) Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing. (as Abu grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention) Hey, get your paws off that. Abu: Blah blah blah! The Proprieptor: Why, you! Get away from here, You filthy ape! As he grabs the melon away from Abu in the foreground, Aladdin dips down and snatches another melon from the stand. The Proprieptor takes the melon to the front, where he places it on top of a stack. He looks confused, like he has just done this. Abu: Bye Bye! (zings back up) Aladdin: Nice goin’, Abu. Breakfast is served. At last, Aladdin and Abu were on the roof break open the melon and eat. Then, Jasmine walking through the street. Shopkeeper #1: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver. Shopkeeper #2: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios! Shopkeeper #3: Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady. She is charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face. Shopkeeper #4: Fresh fish! We catch ‘em, you buy ‘em! Jasmine: I don’t think so. (backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire) Oh, excuse me. He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Jasmine is disgusted. He is pleased and taps his stomach. Aladdin sees her, and a strange look comes over his face. Jasmine: I’m really very sorry. Aladdin: (obviously deeply in love with her) Wow! She pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. Mickey, his friends, and Abu sees him and jumps up on his shoulder, waving his hand in front of Aladdin’s face. Abu: Uh oh. Hello? Hello? Mickey Mouse: Gosh, something's up with Aladdin. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Gee, you think? Ortensia: And I have an answer for that, Guys. Scrooge McDuck: You do, where? Ortensia: (pointing towards Jasmine) Over there. With Ostensia pointing, Jasmine stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him. Jasmine: Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go. (as the boy runs off) Tbe Proprietor: You’d better be able to pay for that. Jasmine: (mystified) Pay? Launchpad McQuack: Uh oh, she's in trouble. Sora: I think you're right, Launchpad. Tbe Proprietor: No one steals from my cart! Jasmine: Oh, I’m sorry, Sir. I don’t have any money. Tbe Proprietor: Thief! Jasmine: Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan. Mickey Mouse: Oh no, we gotta help her! Riku: No time to lose! Tbe Proprietor: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? He takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to chop it off. Jasmine: No, no please! The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by Aladdin’s. Aladdin: Thank you, Kind sir. I’m so glad you’ve found her. (to Jasmine) I’ve been looking all over for you. Jasmine: (whispering) What are you doing? Aladdin: (whispering back) Just play along. Tbe Proprietor: You know this girl? Aladdin: Sadly, yes. She is my sister. (circles his finger around his ear) She’s a little crazy. (with Jasmine shocked) Tbe Proprietor: She said she knows the Sultan! Aladdin: She thinks the monkey is the Sultan. Just as Abu is picking a pocket, he hears this, then straightens up. Jasmine then played along. Jasmine: Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you? (kneels and bows to him) Abu: Well, blah blah blah blah. Then, J. Thaddeus Toad and Donald chuckles as they play along. Aladdin: Tragic, isn’t it? (leans forward, picking up another apple from the cart with his foot) But, no harm done. (walks over to Jasmine) Now, come along, Sis. Time to see the doctor. Jasmine: (to a camel standing nearby) Oh, hello, Doctor. How are you? Aladdin: No, no, no. Not that one. (to Abu, whose pockets are bulging) Come on, Sultan. As Abu bows to the crowd suddenly, everything he’s stolen from the cart falls out. Mickey Mouse: Uh oh! Jiminy Cricket: We're in trouble now! The Proprietor: Huh? What is it? So, Abu picks up what he can carry. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Run for it! Tbe Proprietor: Come back here, You little thieves! At last, Mickey, Aladdin, and thier friends ran off. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225